


You’re Not The One But You’ll Do Tonight

by artificialmac



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Smut, Useless Lesbians, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Crystal is a self-proclaimed sex god. Nicky is her roommate. The walls are very thin.
Relationships: Nicky Doll/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	You’re Not The One But You’ll Do Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a million to Meggie for betaing and being an angel! And I'm calling the Nicky/Crystal ship Methydoll, if someone has a better name suggestion we can talk it out, but I like Methydoll so that's what we're going with.

They met through a mutual friend who swore they would get along. 

Crystal was just coming off a breakup and the lease was running out on her apartment. Nicky’s roommate was getting married and doing the whole cohabitating thing. They had both been friends with Jackie for around the same amount of time but had strangely never crossed paths before that fateful April night. 

It was Jackie’s birthday and she had invited everyone she knew and had the phone number of to come out to the only lesbian bar in town.

By the time Nicky arrived, Jackie was six shots in and threatening to dance on the table. Crystal, bless her, was doing her best to keep Jackie from doing anything too crazy, while also being heavily intoxicated herself. 

Nicky and Crystal always joked that they literally met through Jackie because they physically had to carry her to the car and then up to her apartment. They exchanged greetings and pleasantries as they held Jackie’s hair back while she vomited into the toilet.

Nicky needed a roommate, Crystal needed a place. It seemed like they were each other’s perfect solution. The only problem was Nicky couldn’t stop thinking about the way Crystal’s hands and lips brushed against her that first night they met. Or the shower of drunken compliments the younger girl threw out like punchlines that made Nicky’s entire being light up. 

Her feelings for Crystal were dizzying to say the least, but Nicky blamed it on the stars, or on the week she had, or on anything other than herself.

Crystal had moved in shortly after Jackie’s birthday, and everything had been fine for the first few months. They got to know each other’s schedules and habits. Crystal usually left early in the morning for work at the art studio and had made a habit of making extra helpings of breakfast for Nicky to have when she woke up. Nicky, depending on her client for the day, would wake up around 10 and eat, then clean their shared spaces, picking up laundry and wiping down the kitchen counters that Crystal always forgot to clean before leaving. Nicky made dinner most weeknights, and they ordered takeout on Friday nights before hitting the bar. 

Their routine was comfortable, even a little co-dependent at times, but it worked for them. 

Until the incident with the dishes.

Crystal was cleaning up, soaping up plates and cups and clearing off the table.

When Nicky tried to assist, Crystal shook her head and insisted it was the least she could do after Nicky made such a nice dinner for the two of them. 

And that was totally well and fine until Nicky went to slide past Crystal in the kitchen. There wasn’t much space, and she didn’t want to fall, so Nicky nonchalantly placed her hands on the sides of Crystal’s hips in an effort to aid her in sliding past the younger girl.

Almost as soon as Nicky’s hands left Crystal's hips, a resounding _crack_ sounded behind her as well as a yelp from Crystal.

When Nicky whipped around, she saw the younger girl clutching at her rapidly reddening thumb. “Fuck, ow,” Crystal murmured. 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Nicky asked, concern seeping into her words.

“Yeah, I just—ow.” Crystal sucked her thumb into her mouth to stop the bleeding.

Nicky didn’t think twice before swatting Crystal’s finger out of her mouth. “Don’t do that!”

“Nicky!” 

“Your mouth has germs, bitch. Hold up, let me get the first aid kit.”

“I don’t need a—”

Nicky cut her off. “Let me get the kit, stupid.”

Crystal just rolled her eyes and held her thumb apart from the rest of her fingers with her other hand. 

Nicky rustled around in their bathroom for a moment before coming back with the kit and a determined look in her eye. She motioned for Crystal to jump up and sit on the counter, to which the younger girl attempted without the support of her hands, nearly falling in the process. Nicky rolled her eyes and just motioned for them to both sit on the kitchen floor. 

“You know we could have sat at the dining table.”

Nicky looked up from where she was digging in the first-aid kit to glare at Crystal.

“But the floor is fine too, I guess.”

“Shut up and hold still,” Nicky instructed. “This might hurt,” Nicky said as she dabbed a bit of cream onto Crystal’s open wound.

The younger girl hissed lightly at the burn of the ointment, and Nicky felt her heart constrict in her chest. She chose to ignore that feeling for now and focus on reassuring Crystal.

“Sorry, sorry,” she said lightly this time. 

Crystal winced as more cream was applied, but Nicky noticed a flush rapidly spreading on her cheeks and down her neck. Nicky chalked it up to pain or embarrassment, but when she looked up, she saw Crystal watching her intently, eyes focused on Nicky’s face, tracing the angle of her jaw and the bow of her lips. Nicky suddenly realized how close she had sat; she was only about an inch away from technically being in Crystal’s lap. And suddenly Nicky’s heart was racing as she felt Crystal’s warm exhale hit her cheeks, her own face heating up under the attention.

Nicky turned back to the kit, hoping it would give her brain a bit of sense if she could avoid the tingling feeling of Crystal’s breath against her. It didn’t seem to work though; Nicky picked up a Band-Aid and nearly dropped it again when she moved back in position to find that Crystal had inched impossibly closer to her.

Nicky nearly stopped breathing.

She took the tabs off the Band-Aid and wrapped it gently around Crystal’s finger, trying to ignore the sparks that shot up her arm at the contact.

“There you go. All better.” Nicky meant for it to come out light and funny, but instead she nearly whispered it.

“Not yet,” Crystal said softly, and if Nicky’s eyes weren’t deceiving her, Crystal leaned another millimeter closer.

Nicky’s heart was hammering in her chest and her palms suddenly felt cold and her breathing was erratic and she was half a second away from leaning in and closing the distance between them when her phone rang.

Before Nicky could stop herself, she launched upward and practically sprinted over to her cell phone. She took the call without looking at the caller ID or at Crystal’s face. 

It was Jackie (because of course it was) asking about some girl they had gone to college with. The call was surprisingly short, with Nicky hanging up after lamenting that she wasn’t fucking Facebook, she didn’t know everyone. 

When Nicky turned back around, Crystal was gone from the kitchen floor.

* * *

They made a habit of going out a lot. They were young. Their livers could take it.

There was only one local lesbian bar, Vanjie’s, and while the floors were sticky and the drinks were expensive, the music was good. That’s all Crystal ever really cared about. Nicky always joked that if Crystal could just dance all night, she would. Skip the drinks and the girls and the drugs and just dance until the sun came up.

Nicky liked to watch her on nights like this. In truth, Nicky liked to watch her every night. But nights like this, when the alcohol in Crystal’s bloodstream made a home in her head and she lost all trace of shame and unease, she would make her way into the mass of bodies on the dance floor and carve out enough space to move her hips to the beat. She wasn’t the best dancer by any means, but she had this magnetism about her. This raw energy that made her impossible to ignore. Her hands always knew what to do and her body swayed and moved and turned with an uncomplicated grace. 

She always had women all over her.

Crystal usually picked a tall brunette, kinda femme, long hair. And yes, Nicky took note of Crystal’s type and no, she didn’t want to talk about it. 

Nicky hung off the bar and chatted with a few familiar faces that she recognized. About halfway through her second drink, and after Crystal’s third dance partner, Nicky made eye contact with a pretty redhead at the opposite end of the club. She was surrounded by friends, but she stood a bit removed from the group. She stuck out. Nicky admired her from afar, letting her eyes rake down the woman’s form. She was pretty. Gorgeous even. 

Not usually Nicky’s type, but Nicky also really didn’t have much of a type. Jackie liked to joke that Nicky would fuck anything that moved. Nicky corrected her. She would fuck any woman that moved.

The redhead noticed Nicky staring after a few moments. She blushed prettily under the attention and Nicky raised her glass a bit toward the woman, a cheers almost, before downing the rest of it in one go. She couldn’t find Crystal in the crowd anymore, she had most likely already headed home with some pretty lanky thing that looked nothing like Nicky.

It shouldn't matter to her. But it did. 

The Uber ride back to her apartment was filled with heated kisses and stifled laughter. Nicky took every opportunity to press hot bruising kisses to the redhead’s neck. Her name was Jane, or Jenny, or Jan, Nicky couldn’t remember. All she knew was J-name girl melted to her touch and it left Nicky feeling powerful.

They had to take the stairs to the apartment because the elevator had broken nearly a week ago, but it didn’t seem to phase J-name girl, who Nicky was now pretty sure was named Jan because she kept making little side comments about how well her name combined with random words. Nicky distinctly remembered her saying something about the elevator being “Janned.”

They got all the way into the apartment, Probably-Jan pressed against the wall of the living room breathing shakily when they heard it. 

An unmistakable groan from Crystal’s bedroom.

Nicky tried to ignore the sound and continued her assault on the younger girl’s neck, but a particularly loud moan from Crystal’s bedroom made Nicky stop. She looked up to Probably-Jan who just giggled and rolled her eyes fondly.

“Let’s move this to the bedroom, huh?” she said.

Nicky agreed.

In a flash, she had Probably-Jan laid out over her covers, panting hotly as Nicky trailed her fingers slowly down her stomach. 

Nicky felt a rush of arousal as another loud moan could be heard from the room next to them. Crystal and Nicky’s rooms mirrored each other, she should have known that coming into the bedroom wouldn’t help matters.

Nicky also recognized that the moans weren’t coming from Crystal herself, but rather her partner for the night. Another, strong, pang of heat hit Nicky square in the chest as her mind was plagued with thoughts of what Crystal would look like laid out in front of her, on top of her, _inside_ her.

 _Fuck._ Nicky needed to get it together.

Probably-Jan smirked up at her knowingly. She leaned upward and pulled Nicky in by her shirt collar. “Let’s show her how it’s really done.”

Nicky was lucky she wasn’t standing because her knees would have given out otherwise. Probably-Jan just smiled and leaned back down, spreading out like a cat and giving Nicky “fuck me” eyes. 

“You’re such a freak,” Nicky whispered, teasing smile on her lips.

“You love it.”

Nicky hummed noncommittally and began tearing off Probably-Jan’s clothes. 

Nicky trailed her lips down the younger girl’s neck and a moan could be heard through the wall. Nicky pulled down Probably-Jan’s panties with her teeth and they heard a whimper. Nicky ran her finger through the pooling wetness between Probably-Jan’s legs and a breathy sigh came through the wall.

Probably-Jan was loud. Definitely one of the loudest girls Nicky had ever been with. She wasn’t really sure if she was just putting on a show or if Nicky actually was that good in bed. 

Probably-Jan came twice before Nicky politely kicked her to the curb. She left her phone number, but Nicky wouldn’t call.

The older woman fell back into her bed and exhaled deeply. A few moments later she heard Crystal’s girl for the night slip out their front door.

Nicky wondered what Crystal looked like now. If she was looking up at the ceiling and wondering what the hell to do with this mess. 

Nicky wondered if Crystal thought about her. 

Probably not, considering her recent actions. Still. Nicky felt her lingering arousal flare up as memories and fantasies merged in her head. Flashes of Crystal on top of her leaning down to speak filthy words into her ear. Crystal beneath her, head thrown back in pleasure, begging for release. Crystal inside her, fucking her so fast and so deep and... Nicky was touching herself. 

She immediately took her hand out of her pants, looking at it affronted. Like it had offended her in some way. She chose to ignore the throbbing between her legs and tried to force her eyes closed, willing herself to bed.

She fell into a restless sleep with the memory of Crystal’s hot breath against her lips in their kitchen. 

When Nicky’s alarm sounded the next morning, she groaned, wanting nothing more than to bury her head back into her pillow and ignore the streaming light coming through her window. 

Her room still smelled like sex, and that was doing nothing to distract her mind from the plague of memories from last night. 

She made her way out to the kitchen and pointedly ignored Crystal’s blatant staring. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat on the kitchen counter, wincing slightly as the cool countertop made contact with her legs. 

Crystal just stared at her.

Nicky finally gave in and sighed. “What? What are you looking at me for?”

Crystal blushed and gave an awkward cough. “You sure had fun last night.”

Nicky chuckled. “Sounds like you did too.”

Crystal just shrugged. “Yeah, well, I can’t help that I’m a literal sex god.”

“Oh really?” Nicky raised an eyebrow.

The edge of Crystal’s mouth quirked up, and something predatory flashed in her eyes for a split second. “Mmhmm.”

Nicky shook her head disbelievingly, even though her stomach was flipping inside her at the way Crystal’s eyes were raking down her body. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Who says you’re ever gonna see it?”

Nicky smirked openly now. “You act so high and mighty, but I see the way you look at me.”

Crystal nearly choked on her coffee.

Nicky chuckled. “Mmhmm, sex god. I see it.”

* * *

They went out again the next weekend. 

They danced, but this time Nicky didn’t pick anyone up. She chatted with Jaida and Widow at the bar and pretended she didn’t notice the looks they gave her as she stared openly at Crystal. Girls approached her; Nicky had a reputation so of course girls approached her, wanting to hear her accent curl around their names, wanting to see the French beauty in action. She rejected them all as nicely as she could, saying she would be back next weekend and the next and to keep an eye out.

Crystal picked a blonde this time. Taller than usual, but she looked strong, her muscles flexing as she wrapped an arm around Crystal.

For the first time in a while, Nicky felt hot white jealousy prick at her neck. There was nothing for it. 

She lingered for a while after Crystal and the blonde left, trying to give them ample time and opportunity to… fuck… or whatever.

Nicky wasn’t sure if she could emotionally or physically handle a repeat of the other night.

It seemed that the world was out to get her though because as soon as Nicky unlocked the door to their apartment, she heard a cacophony of moans. If Nicky strained her ear, which most certainly did not do, she could make out Crystal’s voice low and husky most likely whispering filthy nonsense into some random girl’s ear.

Nicky shook her head in an attempt to fight the haze rapidly settling over her. The curl in her gut and the flare of arousal at the thought of Crystal directing those dirty whispers toward her nearly knocked the air out of Nicky.

She kept walking. She closed the door to her room loudly. Pointedly. She could make out a worried whisper through the wall, but not Crystal’s response.

A moment later the moaning was back, only this time, Nicky could make out what Crystal was saying.

_“Yeah, just like that, huh?”_

_“You look so good. So fucking sexy.”_

Crystal knew she was listening. 

A white-hot flame lit itself in Nicky’s gut at that thought. 

_Crystal knew, and she was putting on a show._

She felt guilt and shame rise in her throat as she helplessly started palming at her breast, flicking her right nipple and biting back a whimper.

_“You need it so bad, don’t you?”_

_“God, you’re so wet.”_

Nicky couldn’t help a moan from slipping out at Crystal’s words. Her face was hot with shame and arousal, the back of her neck was prickling with sweat, her whole body felt aflame. 

Her hands moved of their own accord, one continuing to toy with her chest, the other slipping into her underwear and running through her slick folds. She exhaled shakily as her fingers circled her clit. She felt light-headed and the room felt like it was spinning on its axis. Nicky’s fingers teased her leaking opening, hovering just shy of where she needed them.

_“I’m gonna ruin you.”_

Nicky inserted two fingers inside of herself without any preamble. Her body practically sang. She felt manic, fucking back onto her fingers, breathing heavily, letting out aborted moans and whining like a whore. She couldn’t stop herself. 

_“Don’t you dare fucking come without permission.”_

Nicky’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and she was suddenly right on the edge.

 _Please. Please. Fuck. Oh my god, please._ She begged in her head.

Crystal chuckled darkly, and Nicky almost lost it. _“Good girl. Come for me.”_

Nicky couldn’t have disobeyed if she wanted to. And she really didn’t want to.

All her muscles convulsed and she felt herself clench down around her fingers, biting her lip to keep from screaming. 

Nicky had only just come down from her high when her worry set in. 

This was bad. This was so bad. It was one thing to lust after her roommate, it was an entirely different thing to get off to the sounds of said roommate having sex. 

It was wrong and certainly not good and Nicky was running out of ways to say how utterly bad this all was

A moment later she heard a voice that was definitely not Crystal’s mumble something that sounded like a question. Soon after, a clear moan sounded out and Nicky’s entire body ran hot as she recognized the moan as coming from her roommate this time.

God, Nicky was so fucked.

* * *

“Wait, you guys _haven’t_ slept together yet?” Jackie asked incredulously.

Nicky nearly choked on her coffee. “What do you mean ‘yet?’”

Jackie shrugged. “I just thought since you were practically sucking each other off that first night out that you’d’ve fucked by now.”

Nicky turned to look at Jaida, who was also looking at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“I just thought you guys were trying to keep it on the DL.” Jaida shrugged. “Why not though? Crystal’s cute.”

“Not to mention she’s head over heels for you,” Jackie chimed in.

“What makes you think that?” Nicky asked, suddenly transfixed with the pattern on the table and not her friends’ piercing gazes. 

Jaida rolled her eyes. “Girl, seriously? Do your eyes not work?”

“Haven’t you guys had some like… moments?” Jackie raised her eyebrows suggestively. 

Nicky took another sip of her drink. “Like what? Sexual tension?”

Jackie nodded. “Yeah.”

“Well, I mean…” Nicky looked back down at her cup. “We almost kissed one time.”

“Were you drunk?” Jaida asked.

“No.” Jackie leaned over and pinched Nicky’s arm. “Ow! What the fuck?”

“That’s for not telling me.”

Nicky feigned anger, but just chuckled. “You bitch!” 

Jaida shook her head at the two. “C’mon, spill, there’s gotta be more.”

Nicky tried to hide a flush as memories of the other night filled her mind. 

“Bitch, what was that just there? What you thinkin’ bout there Miss Nicky?” Jaida teased.

Nicky groaned and buried her head in her hands.

After explaining the events of the previous weekend to the best of her abilities, and arguing with Jackie over whether that was considered flirting, Nicky was pretty sure she was the dumbest person alive.

“That was practically an invitation, you fucking lesbian,” Jackie scolded.

“I’m with Jacks on this one,” Jaida chimed in.

“I know. Okay! I know. I get it. I just…” Nicky paused, trying to sort out her thoughts. “I just don’t want to mess up what we have.”

Jackie rolled her eyes. “I don’t see how having super hot sex could mess anything up.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I get how you feel,” Jaida said, shooting a quick glance over at Jackie. “But if I know Crystal, she’s gonna be weird about it first, but then she’ll come around.”

Nicky nodded, unconvinced. 

“I don’t think you’ll lose her,” Jaida clarified.

 _Can’t lose her if she wasn’t mine_ , Nicky thought.

* * *

Nicky got home later than usual. 

Crystal had gone ahead and ordered Chinese food. Nicky smiled at the spread on their little coffee table and the movie queued up on their TV. 

They ate in silence. Nicky didn’t know if it was just her feeling the tension, but she swore the space between them on the couch felt bigger than usual.

“You wanna hit Vanjie’s tonight?” Crystal asked.

Nicky looked up from the food. Crystal was asking something different. Her words said one thing, but her tone said another. Though what exactly she was getting at, Nicky wasn’t sure.

“Not really. Not unless you do.” Nicky tried to come off nonchalant. Unbothered. 

“Nah, I’m good to stay here tonight.”

Nicky should have let that be it. Let the conversation die and go back to their semi-comfortable silence. 

But Nicky liked to poke. “Really? The sex god wants to stay in and watch crappy movies with me?”

Crystal chuckled. “First of all, The Princess Bride is not a crappy movie.”

Nicky rolled her eyes fondly. 

“Second of all,” Crystal continued, “the sex god needs a break.”

Nicky raised an eyebrow and if Crystal noticed the way Nicky’s eyes trailed up and down her body, she didn’t mention it. “I’ll say.”

“What’s that supposed to mean.”

“Oh nothing.” Nicky shrugged. “Just, you must get tired making all those girls cum so hard.”

Crystal looked at her hard for a moment. There was a fight going on under the surface. Nicky could see it playing out behind her eyes. 

“What can I say, it’s a gift,” Crystal said simply. It could have been a joke if her delivery weren’t so… disconnected. 

“What about you?” Nicky pressed. She couldn’t stop her mouth now, no matter how much she wished she could

“What about me?”

“Do they…” Nicky made vague hand motions, “return the favor.”

Crystal looked at her, confusion and arousal just behind her eyes. Nicky’s heart started beating faster at the sight.

“Sometimes, yeah. If I let them.”

“What do you mean?” Nicky questioned.

Crystal laughed nervously, running a hand through her hair as she spoke. “I don’t feel comfortable letting just anyone see me like that. It feels… intimate.”

“But you’ll eat them out and finger them till they’re shaking? And that’s not intimate?”

Crystal turned to make eye contact with Nicky. It was hard and unyielding. Questioning. “Why are you so curious about my sex life?”

It was Nicky’s turn to duck her head. “The walls are so thin, it’s practically my sex life too,” she said simply. Her voice did not waver at all, thank you very much. 

“So you did hear that?” Crystal's voice was lower, her words coming out smooth and hushed.

“What, you doing the nasty?” Nicky looked up to find that Crystal had inched closer on the couch. “Yeah. Pretty loud and clear,” Nicky said. She cursed her words for coming out breathless.

“Why didn’t you yell at me to keep it down?” Crystal asked, scooting closer toward Nicky on the couch. 

Nicky’s breaths were coming out faster now, her heartbeat pounding in her ears. “I-I put my headphones in.”

Crystal smiled knowingly and shook her head. “No you didn’t.” They were so close. 

Nicky suddenly had a flashback to the kitchen floor, remembering the way Crystal’s breath brushed against her eyelashes. The way her heartbeat in her chest was so loud she could barely think. The way the fear won out.

She didn’t run away this time.

Instead, Nicky leaned in. 

Their lips met, and as cheesy as it sounded, Nicky swore she felt sparks fly. A tingling sensation from the base of her neck to the tips of her toes and back, her body was alight.

Crystal inhaled deeply and brought her hands up to cup either side of Nicky’s face.

Nicky couldn’t stop the silly thought that _they fit so well together_ from entering her mind. It made her smile so wide against Crystal’s lips that she had to pull away. But Crystal didn’t stop kissing Nicky. She kissed her and kissed her and kissed her again. And she didn’t stop. She kissed Nicky’s lips and her cheeks and her neck, peppering kisses over every square inch of her exposed skin. If were anyone else, Nicky would have rolled her eyes, but things being as they were, her heart felt like it very well may burst out of her chest at the tenderness.

Nicky pulled back a bit more to escape the assault. Crystal trailed her hand slowly down Nicky’s face and neck, seeming loath to stop touching her.

“Hi,” Nicky said finally, smile enveloping her features.

Crystal smiled just as wide. “Hey.” 

The sides of Crystal’s eyes crinkled and her smile took up all the space in Nicky’s chest, and she couldn’t help but lean back in to capture Crystal’s lips. 

The kiss turned heated much faster with Crystal immediately trying to take the lead. But Nicky didn’t give in so easily. She wrapped her hand around the back of Crystal’s neck in an effort to guide the kiss. Crystal just smirked at her play for power and bit Nicky’s bottom lip hard. 

Nicky jolted back and her hand immediately went to touch her lip. “ _Fuck_ , Crystal.” 

The younger girl just smirked. “Yeah?”

“You fucking bitch,” Nicky said hotly, pulling Crystal forcefully on top of her. 

“That’s not very nice of— _oh fuck_.” Crystal was cut off by Nicky sucking at her pulse point.

Nicky smirked triumphantly. “Show me what you got, sex god.”

“As you wish.”


End file.
